The Protector of the Defenseless
by xAngel-Demonx3541
Summary: His curse kills everything around him, but it doesn't mean he is cruel to living things and he certainly wouldn't allow others to be either… (A collection of short stories)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: His curse kills everything around him, but it doesn't mean he is cruel to living things and he certainly wouldn't allow others to be either…**

* * *

Zeref blankly stared up at the blue sky, contemplating on life. The years passed by him like nothing, cities rise and fall around him, and yet human developments do not interest him. He could care less of the devastations of the villages around him for it was human nature, they slaughter each other only for game and power…

Pained whining drew Zeref's attention away from his blank state. He narrowed his eyes hearing laughter in the distance as another yelp echoed through the forest. Zeref walked towards the ruckus, his blood boiled seeing a man beating a dog to a pulp and laughing at its pained whines.

Zeref teleported in between the man and the dog, he held onto the man's wrist and snarled through his teeth, "You enjoy hurting a creature that is defenseless against you?"

The man glared at the Black Wizard, "Hey what's the big idea kid?"

Zeref scowled at the man gripping the scum's arm harder, "Let's see how you like being defenseless." The man stared at him, he pulled out a knife stabbing Zeref in the chest.

Zeref stared at the knife and indifferently pulled it out. The man's eyes widen as Zeref flung him back into a tree. Zeref's eyes burned red as he smirked at the man, "How does it feel?" Zeref teleported in front of the abuser and thrust a hand to the man's temple, knocking the man to the dirt.

The man spat up blood with shattered teeth mixed in the saliva, Zeref kicked the man flinging him into a tree, the sound of broken bones was music to his ears as the man groans in pain. Zeref sneered, "Does it bring you pleasure the pain you are in?" The man groans a strangled no but Zeref ignored the man's pleas. Zeref stomped on the man's chest cracking his ribs in the process. Zeref turned away from the man's liquid gasps as the man attempted to get air into his lungs instead of blood.

Zeref's attention fell on the dog's pained whines as it struggled to breath. Zeref frowns sitting next to the creature, he placed a comforting hand through its mangled hair and calmed it with light rubs. Zeref lifted its head to sit in his lap. "I'm sorry this happened to you, humans are the vilest creatures on this planet…" Zeref felt tears rolling down his eyes seeing the pain the animal was in due to a senseless act. Zeref felt his curse rising within him, and he pet the animal softly, "Don't worry your pain will stop and you will be in a better place." Zeref's tears fell onto its fur as its final breath wheezed through its nose and it became still.

Zeref ran his hand through its fur, _Hush now you are safe…_

* * *

**This was a quick story just so I can blow off steam. I'm a Park Ranger and it rages me that there are so many cruel people that come into my park just to senseless murder the animals for no reason at all. So, hope you enjoyed some animal abuser killing.**


	2. Chapter 2

It appears humans enjoy belittling others to make themselves seem more superior. How the supposed _elite_ find it necessary to degrade ones who seem lesser. Are people so narcissistic in themselves to think some words that come out of their mouth as being necessary? Zeref narrowed his eyes at the scene before him, a hag thrusted her food at the barmaid that wasn't adequate to her taste. The girl frowns, her eyes had become watery in attempt to hold back the tears.

The hag raised her fist yelling, "They hire anyone for this job, even the uneducated. You need to go to school, how can you not know something so simple!"

Zeref scowls further, he remembers the barmaid, every time he roams around the town, he would peer into the busy marketplace and establishments. He knew the girl would finish her shifts carrying multiple books and scrap paper to a corner and concentrate for hours on whatever she was studying. And it bothered him that this old witch was degrading her for something so pointless.

Zeref didn't realize what he was doing until he was in front of the old woman's face grapping her wrist. Zeref glared at her sharply his eyes gleamed red slightly, "How pathetic can you be to make a fuss on something so little as _food_. You should be thankful for the people who go out of their way to serve you."

The hag's eyes widen, she felt her heart skip a beat seeing those menacing eyes, "Unhand me."

Zeref sneers, "Certainly." As he let go of her hand, she fell onto the remainder of her food that stained the ground.

The hag's face became red with embarrassment as people stared at her covered in her own filth. She stood up sharply stomping out of the establishment.

Zeref fumbled through his robe, presenting a book before the tear-stricken waitress. Zeref remembered the books she had with her and presented her a history book of old law cases – she was studying to be part of the magic counsel.

The girl smiled at him teary eyed, "Thank you."

Zeref nods and he proceeded with his usual aimless walk around town. It was a curious thing how arrogant humans see themselves as superior. Even more intriguing and a shame that the intelligent quiet humans do not break free from their shackles and shatter the arrogance of their attacker. Maybe he was too far gone to understand the norms of humanity. Or perhaps shy humans forget that they didn't deserve to be treated wrongly…

Zeref's eyes caught sight of the hag as she went down the street, Zeref smirked slightly to himself – _Perhaps I should educate the hag in manners._

* * *

**You would think some people would be grateful for establishments being open to them with the uplifting of the Covid-19 lockdown – apparently not so the creation of this short story…**


End file.
